Burning Fire
by narusasulover1234
Summary: At first, Sasuke thought it was just a nightmare but then he would dream the same thing over and over and God, he was terrified. Rated M for sex, gore and blood. Narusasu


**Please read**: Recently I've lost my inspiration to write, I had started to write another chapter for The Battle but in the middle of it everything just felt completely wrong. So I started to write another chapter of Finding Love and again everything just seemed wrong so I realized that after not writing for a period of time that I have lost my drive to write does stories so I'm trying to get my style back. So to get it back I'm going to start practising with this story and maybe a one-shot or two. Don't worry I'll be coming back to those stories soon. I can't just leave everyone hanging for a year. So please give it at least a month or so until I get that muse to write those stories again. I think I'm just missing the gore I'm so used to writing. So that's why I'm starting this story. :)

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary:

**At first, sasuke thought it was just a nightmare but then he would dream the same thing over and over and god, he was terrified.**

**WARNING!: **If you cant handle gore and yaoi then leave this story and go to the T-rated fics. Eventual narusasu, gore, blood and lemons here and there.

* * *

The Burning Fire

Chapter One: The Meeting.

Normal pov:

" _Can you feel it?"_

Sasuke bolted upright in his bed, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. He clutched his chest, looking around his dark room as he panted, his midnight bangs plastered to his pale forehead. After a few minutes, he regained his breath. He looked down at his hands, tears were threatening to overflow from his eyes.

"That dream again." he whispered to nobody as he hugged himself tightly, his body trembling. He is Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest child in a family of four and the newly turned sixteen year old had been having a terrifying nightmare ever since his birthday, two weeks prior. In his dream the young Uchiha was surrounded by the dead bodies of men, women and children , blood pouring out of wounds that could not have been inflicted by man, before him stood a man, maybe a few years older then him, the man had an animalistic look on his face, his spiky blond hair caked with blood, three scars that looked like whiskers were present on each of the man's tanned cheeks and sharp canines stained with blood were shown from a devilish smirk that petrified the Uchiha to no end. The red slitted eyes staring at him with amusement. In the dream, Sasuke could see that the man had ,what seemed to be, fox ears over his head as well as nine tails. The man would slowly walk up to him, and Sasuke would desperately try to get away but he was enable to move in the sea of blood that the bodies had created. Once the man was at an arms distance, he would extend a clawed hand and caress the Uchiha's cheek before whispering in the others ear, _" Can you feel it?" _And then sasuke would wake up, scared and alone.

At first, sasuke thought it was just a nightmare but then he would dream the same thing over and over and god, he was terrified.

Sasuke got up, shuffling out of his room and into the empty kitchen. He shuffled around before finally noticing a paper laying on the marble counter. He sighed, running a hand through his midnight locks, he picked it up, the note said:

_' Good morning Sasuke,_

_There was an emergency, a relative had an accident and we had to go to Tokyo to take care of her and her work. Keep the house clean and I froze some food in the freezer for you and Itachi. Be careful and take care of your brother, I'll call you when I can,_

_Love mom and dad.'_

This was nothing new, the Uchiha was a large family that were very close knit. They all respected each other greatly and would jump at the opportunity to help each other.

But this part of the family was broken. His parents were never home anymore, they couldn't bare being at home. The reason for this was that Itachi, the eldest son and somebody Sasuke had once admired,had fallen into a deep depression a year ago. He had fallen in love with a man named Kisame Hoshigaki, a smart scholar with a bright future, Itachi had been dating Kisame for a while and they both loved each other but one day after he and Itachi had gotten into a bad fight, Kisame had stormed out and drove off only to get into a accident involving a truck. He didn't make it out. He had flown out the windshield which led to his death. After that, Itachi would never come out of his room, he would stay under the covers, the only thing that told the family that he was still alive was the empty plate that would be left in front of his door after they placed some food for him.

Sasuke looked down sadly, the memory of the day his family feel apart was painful. He was alone now. He used to have a bubbly personality and he used to smile a lot but everyday things were getting harder and harder.

" I'm going to be late!" he exclaimed as his eyes lingered to the clock on the wall facing him. He bolted up the stairs, almost tripping but he quickly regained his footing. Pulling out his uniform that consisted of black pants and a white dress shirt , he quickly threw them on along with a pair of socks and the dress shoes provided by the school.

He quickly ran to the bathroom, brushing his hair and teeth before giving himself a once over.

" I look decent." he said as he twirled slowly in front of the mirror. He sighed again, nobody would be looking anyways so what's the point? He had nobody to impress so might as well look good for himself.

Sasuke grabbed his book bag and coat before heading toward the entrance but not before stopping at his brother's room. He slowly opened the door, careful not to startle the other man. He poked his head in the dark room, seeing the lump on the bed, hidden under the covers.

" I'm leaving, Nii-san." Sasuke said as brightly as he could, being happy was also getting harder and harder, even smiling was a chore now.

No reply was heard, not even a movement. His brother hadn't bothered to acknowledge his presence. It saddened him seeing his brother like this. He wished he could take the pain away, he felt so helpless knowing that there was nothing he could do to help his brother get through the passing of his lover.

" I'll call at lunch." the boy told the lump on the bed as he shrunk out of the room, closing the door softly behind himself.

He slowly walked over to the entrance, another day in this lonely world.

**-xxxxxxxx-**

When Sasuke finally made it into his classroom, he quickly sat at his respective seat, setting his books down onto his vandalized desk. You see, sasuke went to a high maintenance private school that did not accept failures or drop outs and since sasuke's brother was a drop out ever since Kisame's passing the students of Konoha private high school had started picking on sasuke. They would write things on his desk and locker like '_ Failure family' _and _'Loser' _and it would even escalate to things like _'Go to hell'_ and _'Just die'. _

He hated school, he hated his life that had once been blessed but was now a lonely hell filled with regret and sadness. He knew he would never be the boy he was before this. It didn't take long before the youngest Uchiha's grades had started to plummet due to the stress and lack of sleep he had been undergoing. That only fuelled the students bullying.

Sasuke opened his literature book as he waited for the lecture to start, he tried to keep his eyes off the demeaning words written on his desk. All around him his classmates were whispering about him, mocking him, laughing at his family and at him.

"His family is so pathetic." a boy with saggy red hair told his friend who was also sneering at the black haired boy,

"Yea, I heard his brother quit school after getting involved with drugs" he said mockingly. Sasuke clenched his teeth, he wanted desperately to cry out , telling them it wasn't true. He hated these lies. The lies they would make up just to spite him and his family. His brother was hurt enough.

_' Stop it.' _Sasuke thought, the hands holding his book were trembling.

"Yea, Yea! I heard his brother runs some kind of drug trade in his house. How pathetic!" another boy with black hair and blue eyes exclaimed as he laughed, the others joining him.

_' Please just stop it.' _Sasuke repeated in his mind as tears filled his eyes to the brink, he blinked rapidly, refusing to give them the satisfaction of seeing his tears.

"Oh wow, I heard that his brother quit school because he killed his boyfriend and was afraid the police would find him so he went into hiding and-"

"STOP IT!" The Uchiha roared out, slamming his hands on the desk as he stood up abruptly, tears prickling his eyes as he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. The class went quiet at his outburst. A tear fell on Sasuke's clenched fist, how dare they say such a thing. How dare they go that far.

Sasuke quickly gathered his supplies before bolting out of class.

He couldn't take it anymore.

**-xxxxxxxx-**

He ran until his lungs burned and his legs ached, before he finally collapsed by a river bank. He gasped for breath, hoping it would sooth his burning lungs but he was sure it wouldn't ease his aching heart. He sat himself at the edge of the river bank. Drawing his knees to his chest, he tucked himself into a ball. Burying his face into his arms that rested on his knees.

"I don't care anymore." he whispered the lie to himself, how could he not care? Hearing the torment his family was going through every second of everyday. The thought sprung fresh tears once more.

"I just don't care anymore" he whispered once more, desperately trying to convince himself that he didn't care. Suddenly Sasuke felt a presence looming over him, but he hadn't heard footsteps. He slowly peeked from the top of his arms to see the bottom of what looked to be a black kimono.

Sasuke slowly looked up, his eyes taking in the black kimono and tanned skin before stopping at sharp blue eyes. He gasped, the man looked like the creature in his dreams.

_'It's him!' _he cried out in his head, moving back in a defensive position. He looked exactly like the man in his nightmare! Except for his eyes being dark blue instead of red and his hair , he didn't have ears or tails and his face had a cold look instead of an animalistic one... But those three scars on each cheeks were exactly like the creature and the tan skin as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the stranger rudely said as he saw sasuke take a defensive position on the ground by putting an arms vertically in front of himself, his eyes filled with fear.

"S-Stay back!" Sasuke said in a shaky voice, his eyes wide and tears were prickling at the corners in uncontrolled fear. The strange raised an eyebrow at him, his blue eyes looking at him like he had grown to heads.

"Is this how you greet everyone?" he said in a tone of amusement, a large tanned hand settling on his kimono clothed hip. Sasuke glared up at the man, his body still trembling.

"Only murderers!" Sasuke barked at the blond stranger, the other glared back at him, growling.

"You make it sound like you've met a bunch of murderers in your life." he said pointedly. "You know your very disrespectful for a fourteen years old."

Sasuke shot up at that, he noticed that he was considerably smaller then the other man ,both in height and bulkiness. This man looked like he worked out on a daily basis.

"Excuse me? I'm sixteen for your information, not fourteen!" The youngest Uchiha snapped momentarily forgetting his fear. The blond man raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't have guessed, you look more like a twerp then a teenager." he insulted sasuke pointing out his height compared to his own.

Sasuke reddened at the insult. He was short okay but this man didn't have to insult his pride like that! Sasuke anger sunk as he remember why he was scared before, he backed away quickly, his back hitting a huge rock he hadn't noticed before. The stranger stared at him blankly.

" Are you sick or just plain retarded?"

He received no answer in reply , only a shaky stare. Sighing the man turned away.

"Whatever, I don't have time for pathetic people anyways." at that he slowly walked away. Sasuke looked down in shame, his hands trembling. Why was he so weak? Sasuke clenched his teeth and looked up at the stranger who was a good few meters away.

"I-I'm not pathetic!" he cried out. The blond man turned slowly, a side smirk on his tanned face before suddenly his face turned hard once more and the man rushed over to sasuke, pushing him against the rock, a hand firmly placed over the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke's yell of surprise was muffled by the big hand that smelled oddly of the forest.

The blond brought a finger to his lips in a silence motion.

"Where did he go!?" a deep voice came from above the river bank sloop, soon hey could hear more hurried footfalls coming towards the river bank sloop.

"Dammit we lost him!" Another voice said, this one softer then the first one. Sasuke tried to get a good look at the people talking but the stranger enabled him to move and the voices were coming from behind them. Sasuke looked up at the tanned face that was filled with anger and another emotion that the Uchiha couldn't decode.

"Fuck! Look some more!"

"Y-Yes sir!" was heard before they heard footsteps leaving quickly. Sasuke sighed.

_'They're gone... but what did they want?' _he thought as he tried to wiggle away but the stranger still had a tight hold on him. _' What's wrong with him!? Doesn't he see they're gone!?'_

"Naruto. You little fucker, I swear to god that I will be the one to slaughter you in the end." The deep voice said, freezing sasuke to the core.

_'Wait, what!?' _He thought, his eyes wide as he stared up at the angry blond who's muscles were tensing under the need to launch and attack. Sasuke placed a hand on the black kimono clad shoulder, trying to calm the stranger who's name was apparently Naruto. This Naruto looked at him with blank eyes, shrugging off the offending hand.

Finally after a couple of minutes footsteps retreated signalling that the final person had left the premiss. Naruto slowly removed his hand, taking a few steps back.

Sasuke sighed, breathing in deeply. He had been holding his breath unconsciously.

" What was that?" he finally asked Naruto. The blond looked at him with a hard stare for a while before he finally said,

"That is something that doesn't concern you."

Sasuke glared at Naruto,_ 'He makes it seem like I was not involved just now! I was a witness!' _Sasuke thought, deflated. He pouted at the cold man, his glare decreasing slightly.

"Then at least tell me who you are and why you're here." he said to the blond.

"My name is Naruto and the rest is none of your business." the man said coldly , sasuke raised an fine dark eyebrow, _'No last name?'_

"And your age?" at this point Naruto was seriously getting tired of the twerp, he had to leave before **they **came back! But he couldn't just leave to boy because if they did come back and find him here they would surely abduct him for intense questioning.

"I'm nineteen."

Sasuke pouted at this, this man was older then him no wonder he called him a twerp but still, people call children twerps so was Naruto comparing him to a freaking five years old?!

"You know if your running from those men you shouldn't wear such weird clothes." he said pointing out his black kimono. Naruto looked down at his outfit before glaring at the boy in front of him. There was nothing weird about his outfit?!

"And why is that?" he questioned, pouting and glaring.

Sasuke chuckled a bit at his expression, the noise was foreign, it surprised him a bit. It had been so long since he had laughed, it almost felt unnatural.

"Well because it makes you stand out." he said smiling, he bent down picking up his bag as the blond gave his outfit a glare once more.

"I have nothing else to fucking wear!" the blond roared out in frustration. Sasuke held his hands up defensively, he had forgotten why he was scared of the other in the first place.

"Whoa, Whoa , Calm down. If you don't mind walking to my house I could get you some clothes." Sasuke said as he brushed himself off, dusting all the dirt of his school uniform. Naruto looked at him wearily, squinting at the weird boy in front of him.

_'What kind of kid invites a stranger to his house?'_ Naruto thought as he ran a tanned hand through messy blond locks that couldn't be tamed. He sighed, going to this boy's house could put the other at high risk but he couldn't stay here wearing clothes like the ones he was now wearing, the boy had been right, he did stand out.

"Fine." naruto mumbled in defeat, Sasuke beamed before turning around and walking up the river bank, fully expecting Naruto to follow him. Sasuke was glowing with joy on the inside, he finally had someone to talk to.

They walked in silence, they took alleyways and shadowy places to travel just in case those men came by them by chance. Finally after a good fifteen minutes, they made it to what looked like a humble abode but sasuke knew better. There was nothing humble about it. Absolutely nothing. Just the lingering memory of what was.

Sasuke quickly unlocked the door with his single key, clicking the lock open before opening the door wide. He entered, removing his shoes, placing them neatly on the floor. He turned towards naruto who looked around blankly while removing his sandals.

"Please follow me." Sasuke instructed as he headed up the creaking stairs towards his small room, Naruto closely behind him.

"It's quiet." naruto stated at the absolute silence in the house, he had never seen a house such as this one, wait, never mind, he had never seen one from the start. Sasuke looked down at his white socks, sitting himself down onto his bedspread as naruto stood in the middle of the room. The room was small, the walls a boring blue, the small twin bed was pushed up against the wall with an equally blue bedspread. On the left side of the room was a desk filled with what looked like to be homework and graded exams.

_'45%? Not so smart now are we.' _Naruto thought mockingly but he decided against voicing his thoughts since the blackette was showing him such hospitality.

"It's always quiet." Sasuke stated, looking down at his hard wood floors, his eyes glossy and blank. Naruto looked around once more, taking in the silence.

"Do you live alone?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head, not verbally replying to naruto's question. Naruto raised his brow and the boy's silence, I mean wasn't this twerp asking him a billion questions before?

"Then what?"

Sasuke looked up for a minute, his face changing from a blank look to a devious smirk, naruto raised his perfect blond eyebrow at the boy for the millionth of time that day.

"You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine." He said in a innocent voice, naruto clenched his fist , glaring at the smiling boy in front of you._ 'Brat.' _he thought his sweat dropping.

"Why are you so obsessed with my history twerp?" naruto said irritation laced in his voice as he watched the boy tilt his head.

"Just curious and I'm not a twerp." he said pointedly, irritating the hell out of naruto on purpose. Sasuke was getting a kick out of this, everything was irritating this man. Naruto looked at the boy in irritation, a vein popping out from his forehead.

"Fine, I'll tell yo-" he was suddenly cut off by loud knocking at the door. Their heads snapped in the direction of the sound. Sasuke braced his arms on the bed before slowly lifting himself only to be pushed back down onto the bed by naruto who looked at the door sternly. The loud knocking resumed once more as sasuke looked at naruto cautiously. The knocking soon turned into violent banging, the sound of fist hitting the front door.

"Open up! We know you're in there!" said the voice from before, sasuke gasped, it wasn't the deep voice from last time but it was surely someone from that man's crew. Had they saw them?!

Naruto knelled to sasuke who was sitting on the bed so that they were at the same height.

"Stay here." he whispered sternly.

"Come out or we come in! Nobody else has to get involved Naruto!" The voice roared, loud enough for his voice to be heard all the way in sasuke's room. Sasuke was starting to get scared, these people were starting to get relentless and they sounded serious. Naruto sighed getting up slowly, but sasuke reached out grabbing his wrist, naruto looked down , his eyes meeting scared black eyes.

"Where are you going!?" sasuke whispered loudly, his eyes darting around feverishly as the knocking grew louder and stronger. Naruto slapped the hand away before sighing once more, placing his large tanned hand on dark locks, ruffling them slightly.

"Who's in this house now other then you and me?" he asked quietly not looking at sasuke.

"M-My brother." he said, he was sure that these people were going to knock down the front door any moment now. He was afraid. They would kill him and his brother and maybe even Naruto. Naruto nodded, before he bent down once more, he gently placed his forehead on Sasuke's while he held the back of the others head. Sasuke stared at the closed eyes with wide eyes.

"Go to him, stay in his room and don't come out even if you hear things don't come out. This is the last time we will see each other, so I wish you a happy life and please forget of my existence." He whispered after a moment before he opened his blue eyes that were now blood red, sasuke gasped as naruto pulled away and before sasuke knew it he was gone.

Sasuke quickly got up, running to his brother's room before slamming the door behind him just as he heard the first sounds of a commencing battle.

"Nii-san..." sasuke whimpered, as he threw himself on his unresponsive brother who was just laying there. Sasuke buried his face into his brother's back, tightening his hold on the sheets as he heard the sickening sound of blood splashing followed by a blood curling yell. Sasuke sobbed on his brother, he was afraid, he was afraid for what those men were facing, he was afraid for Naruto, he was afraid for his own life and afraid for his brother's.

"Sasuke?" came the quiet voice that belonged to his brother. Sasuke tear filled eyes snapped open, as he stared in disbelief at Itachi who was slowly turning around to face him. The man looked drained, dark circles under his black eyes, his skin sickly pale. Sasuke threw himself on the boy once more as another yell was heard but this time it was Naruto's.

_' I have to help.' _sasuke thought as he jumped out of the bed, rushing to the door.

He looked back his eyes determined and a hint of fear, he stared hard into his brother's eyes.

Stay here nii-san. I have to help somehow." he didn't give itachi time to respond, he quickly came out of the room with a confident step. He grabbed the closest thing that he could use as a weapon, his mother's glass vase.

_'Well it might knock someone out.' _his sweat dropped at the thought, his determination and confidence faltering quite a lot. He gulped as he slowly walked down the creaking steps, glass vase firmly in hand. He could here the screams and sounds of blunt objects hitting something fleshy. Sasuke crept along the wall slowly, gulping.

"He went down so fast!" said someone in an amusing tone, sasuke slowly peaked into the living room, his eyes turning wide. A man with his red hair tied in a low pony tail wearing a suit was hitting the bloody naruto with his gun violently over the head. Naruto was on the ground, a pool of blood around him. Sasuke almost puked, the strong stench of blood and cruelty making him sick to the stomach, but at least naruto was alive, sasuke could see his limp body twitching on the floor as his body was battered. From the corner of his eye the Uchiha could see a large in muscle man leaning against the wall his arms crossed. The man looked almost identical to naruto, spiky blond hair but this man had longer bangs, tanned skin but only a little bit lighter and sharp blue eyes but only more menacing and colder. The only real difference was that this man had no scars or any marking of the sort on his face like the nineteen year old had.

He was snapped out of his daze when the red head sighed and the battering stopped, sasuke clutched the vase maybe this was the right time to use his 'weapon' but his body froze when he say the man point the pistol at Naruto's body.

"Time to finish this." The man said happily, a big, cruel smile plastered on his pale face. Sasuke's eyes grew impossibly wide as he watched the man cock the gun, ready to finish naruto off.

_'WAIT! He's actually going to kill him? I have to do something...but if I do I might..' _sasuke mind was racing as he picture his dead body, he was terribly afraid but this was no time to be selfish. He launched himself forward, not caring about anyone else who was in the room, his target at the moment was the man who was about to kill naruto! The raven raised the vase over his head, his eyes locked on target before he smashed it down on the other's head. The vase broke into shards at contact, the man falling to the floor with a yelp. Sasuke was right, a vase can knock someone out cold. How ironic that his plans actually worked for once. Sasuke felt a big rush of self pride.

"Y-You idiot... I s-said d-don't c-come o-out." Naruto groaned out through his teeth, the pain overwhelming his senses, but this wasn't the first time for him. Sasuke snapped out of his pride bubble at naruto's pained voice, he quickly knelt to the ground beside the blond. He looked over the blond's body worriedly, how could someone stand the pain so long without passing out?

"How could I just ignore your screams!?" Sasuke yelled in worry, making naruto grunt as the boy shook him. The floor was covered in blood and if they didn't leave soon ,the man would regain conscious.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered the blond haired man against the wall, he quickly whirled around... but the man was gone. No trace of his presence left behind. Naruto looked up, his blue eyes locking onto sasuke who was glancing worriedly at the place on the wall were the man had been. The blond then placed his arms to brace himself as he lifted his pained body up, but it was in vain he only fell back down. Sasuke quickly helped the man up, putting the tanned arm around his shoulder as he slowly lifted them both up. They took steady steps, naruto's heavy body only getting heavier and heavier for sasuke as naruto put all his weight on the other.

They trudged towards the front door that now laid on the floor, ripped from it's hinges.

_'They must of kicked it down' _Sasuke thought surprisingly calm even at the situation he had just faced, he adjusted naruto's arm carefully so he wouldn't injure the already hurt blond. Sasuke stopped at the door, looking back into the dark house.

"Wait, my brother..."

"Leave him. The police will be here soon, he'll surely explain that they broke in. For now, we need to get out of here." Naruto grunted through his teeth, sasuke looked back in worry as he mumbled a soft affirmative, sasuke grabbed his bag from the floor before looking back one last time into the rather dark house.

That was the last time he saw what was once 'home'

**-xxxxxx-**

"Ugh! You're so frustrating!" Sasuke yelled in complete irritation, "Are you suicidal!?"

They were now sitting at the river bank, after trying to walk naruto to the hospital, the blond furiously refused to get anywhere near the hospital causing sasuke to get aggravated and head back to the river bank. Now, sasuke is looming over a bleeding and seemingly dying naruto while he pulled his hair in frustration. Naruto was grunting and holding his bleeding forehead that had been cut from the blow to the head he received, the man was bleeding all over and Sasuke was genuinely worried that the blond would bleed to death. Naruto grunted in annoyance, his blue eyes closed, he looked pissed and in terrible pain.

"W-would you shut the hell up already? I'm trying to rest." At this point naruto about to ditch the teen but he knew that if he did the kid would surely get tortured or even killed. But Sasuke was frustrating him and he was sure they would fight a lot on their journey.

"A-At least let me bandage your head wound." he said in shaky defeat. Naruto cracked a blue eye open to eye the boy cautiously. He sighed and nodded but quickly regretted it as a shooting pain struck his head making him dizzy and his vision blurry. Sasuke perked up, happy he could do something to help the man. He quickly ripped the hem of his black uniform vest, he stretched it in his hands, silently testing it's sturdiness before he set it in front of naruto. Sasuke got up and headed towards the river, he proceeded to rip another piece of his black uniform. Dipping the torn piece into the fresh, cold water, he removed all the excess water and walked back over to naruto before gently dabbing the wound with the moist cloth. When the blood finally disappeared from the tanned forehead sasuke wrapped the dry cloth that he had previously ripped tightly around the blond head causing Naruto grunt at the pressure.

"It's too tight" naruto complained under his breath but Sasuke payed no mind to him he continued his task with concentration, adjusting the cloth and tightening the knot he made it so the cloth would stay in place.

Sasuke pulled back, staring at his work with pride before he clapped invincible dust off his hands, a small smile on his pale face.

"There. All done." he said as if he was talking to a child causing naruto to glare but sasuke only glared back.

"Tell me." he said bluntly, now he was serious. Naruto stared at him with hard eyes.

"If I do... you'll surely run." Naruto said as he leaned back against the rock he had previously shoved sasuke against. Sasuke was taken aback, after all that just happened the man still thought he was pathetic enough to run?

"I won't." Sasuke huffed crossing his arms over his chest, adjusting himself on the dirty ground that dirtied his black pants. Naruto adjusted himself as well, scooting up against the rock more so he could sit properly.

"Alright." he said sternly. " These are the rules, firstly, you are not to speak before I finish the story, secondly, listen carefully because I will never repeat myself. That's all for now." Sasuke nodded in understanding, his face as serious as Naruto was. He was prepared to listen, he had been curious about the mysterious man ever since they first met by the river bank.

"I'll start from the beginning." he instructed, sasuke nodded once more, eager for the story to start.

" My full name is Naruto Uzumaki, and on the day of my birth something evil was sealed into me, a curse you may say. But I only realized something was abnormal six years later on my sixth birthday, the day I killed my mother. The day I became a monster. Everything was strange that day, my body was burning and my head was hurting but I told nothing to my mother as I watched her bake me a birthday cake. Next thing I knew the world turned dark and a voice I didn't recognize started talking to me... about taking the world for my own and revenge. When I finally woke up... My mother... was on the floor, her body was unrecognizable...except for her fiery red hair and I... I was soaked in blood from head to toe...I knew that moment that I was a monster. My father was at the door... his body unable to move due to shock...He had probably seen everything... When he finally came to he ran to my mother, picking her up in his arms as he made the most blood curling yell of emotional pain. I was crying as well... That was the last time I cried. My father called me a monster which is true. I ran out. After that, I lived on the street for two year, simply eating off what I found on floor or what I stole from others until a man Kakashi Hatake found me and took me in where his partner, Iruka Umino, and he lived. They took care of me like I was their own. But I am a monster, I ended up running to my grand-parents after I tried to kill Kakashi in his sleep. And that's where I met you... sitting here, alone. I don't know why I stopped... but It was the first time the 'thing' ever calmed down." Naruto took a deep breath as he finished his story before looking up through his lashes as a shell-shocked sasuke who was trembling.

"T-That blond man... he's your father isn't he?" sasuke asked as he finally came out of his shocked state... He couldn't wrap his mind around such a story.

Naruto sighed, "Yes... After I killed my mother he made it his life mission to hunt me down and make me pay by painfully torturing me and killing me." He said bluntly as he folded his hands behind his bandaged head. He was looking at the boy wearily.. if the boy ran then he'd have to kill him.

Sasuke looked down, his eyes wide with shock and... pain.

"It must have been terrible for you." he breathed out as he moved forward wrapping his arms around naruto's head, pulling his face into his chest. Naruto was caught by surprise he expected the boy to run the minute he was off guard. He quickly tried to push the boy off him weakly. He disliked affection.

Feeling the others resistance, sasuke pulled back, taking his previous position on the ground. He looked up staring up at his fogging breath and the indigo sky faintly illuminated by a bright moon.

"Can I ask more questions?" sasuke asked hesitantly as he rubbed his hands for warm friction. Naruto nodded sullenly, giving sasuke the affirmative to continue.

" h-That thing inside you...Want's to murder people right?...Does it tell you to kill everyone?" He asked as he played with his midnight colored side bang, it was starting to get cold but he had to find out everything before they decided on how to proceed. Naruto looked of the side, unable to look into the others eyes.

"Yes, it wishes to kill... everyone or so I thought."

"Or so you thought?" he retorted quickly while he leaned forward on his hands. His eyes wide and filled with curiosity that made naruto feel like he was looking in the eyes of a child.

"The demon seems to calm down whenever you're near me." he mumbled a light blush on his cheeks due to the cold weather they were openly exposed too. Sasuke seemed surprised, he couldn't understand, after all he had just met the man.

"I..see." he said slowly before slowly getting up. "It's cold out here and you need to rest with those injuries you have so let's head back" he instructed as he moved but was stopped when naruto's arm shot out and gripped his wrist tightly.

"You can't go back." he said bluntly. He got up slowly, grunting at the stinging pains coming from his wounds. He kept a firm grip on Sasuke's hand, it was so dark they could barely see each other now. But if he had seen sasuke's face he would have noticed the relief on his features.

"Then where...?"

"Just come with me." he instructed as he pulled sasuke by the wrist. Sasuke quickly bent down, snatching up his bag that he had grabbed in the spur of the moment when they ran away before being dragged along by naruto.

**-xxxxxx-**

It was about another fifteen minutes of walking along side the road, kicking over pebbles that lay stray along the sidewalk. Naruto drug sasuke along during the whole trip before they finally reached a small but humble looking home. From what sasuke could see, the house had two stories and maybe an attic. The front of the house was well decorated with bushes that were sure to give beautiful flowers in the summer, these bushes aligned with the walkway toward the brown oak door. On each side of said door was a small window covered with lace drapes giving it a grand-parents house feel to it, there was also these windows on the top floor.

They stepped forward, walking along the walkway before sasuke took it upon himself to knock on the door when they reached it.

He knocked once.

Twice.

Three times but still no response. Sasuke looked at Naruto wearily.

"Are you sure-"

" Naruto!" Came a loud shriek, cutting sasuke off and nearly making his ears bleed from the volume of said shriek. Suddenly a flash of pink appeared along with the sound of the door slamming open. Sasuke felt his hand being roughly separated from naruto's warm one as a foreign figure slammed right into the injured man.

"Huh?" sasuke mumbled in surprised as he stared at naruto's irritated face and the pink haired girl that was attached to his chest. The girl had came out of the door so fast that neither of the two had time to react until she had already hit.

"Naruto, Stop running off like that!" the girl shrieked once more, obviously angry, sasuke tilted his head once more wondering who the girl was and why was her hair pink. Was it even her natural coloring?

"Let. Me . go." The blond gritted through his teeth coldly before he continued, " You know how I feel about close contact."

_'But he... he let me pull him into my arms...' _The brunette thought as he remembered pulling the other into an embrace back at the river bank and the blond didn't act as cold as he did with this girl.

"Oh! Who's this?" said the surprised girl as she removed herself from naruto (who looked utterly pissed) to fully face the pale boy. When Sasuke finally took a good look at her she looked rather... unique. Her oddly colored pink hair was shoulder length and it framed her pale face well and contrasted quite nicely with her round green eyes that radiated with warmth, her wide forehead left wide open. She wore a blue skirt and a red top that had off-white sleeves. The raven didn't regard the girl as ugly but just not his type. If he even had a type, the boy had never though much of these things.

"Hello , are you there?" the girl asked as she waved a hand in his face , trying to pull him out of his daze.

"I'm sorry, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you." he said politely as he bowed deeply in apology and respect. The pinkette smiled warmly as she ushered him to stand straight.

" Nice to meet you too, I'm Haruno Sakura." she introduced herself, sasuke smiled and she did as well.

"Ahem." Came naruto's irritated voice as he tried to pull the attention towards himself. The blond was still heavily bleeding from his forehead and other gashes and he was starting to feel light headed. Sakura turned her attention to the annoyed blond who was pointing out his wounds before she sighed and stepped back ushering them into the house and out of the cold night.

**-xxxxxx-**

Sasuke stared calmly as Sakura undid his makeshift bandage to inspect the wound and stitch it up before placing another bandage on top of the stitching. A warm cup of tea rested between is hands, the scent of green tea filling the room. He looked down, staring at his reflection in the green liquid, he looked tired and confused. Sighing, he looked at naruto through his long, thick lashes. The blond was struggling against Sakura who was trying to wrap her long arms around him. He didn't understand the man his story hadn't cleared up his mind, he didn't understand how the thing got into him in the first place or anything for the matter but he didn't want to press naruto on the subject.

"Hey twerp!" Naruto called, sasuke looked up startled by the cold voice snapping him out of his daze.

"Y-Yes?" Naruto raised a brow, _'he's not going to retort?' _Naruto thought slightly bothered by the fact but let it go for now. "Sakura has been asking you if you were hungry for the past five minutes." he continued.

Sasuke looked at the pinkette who looked worried, he smiled apologetically before getting up placing the cup of tea on the end table.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He said a light blush on his pale cheeks from embarrassment. Sakura gave him a bright smile as she dragged him to the kitchen.

" No worries! Anyways would you like some ramen?" she asked brightly, sasuke nodded as he followed her into the kitchen. Ramen wasn't his favourite thing to eat but he didn't want to be rude. He watched as the Sakura prepared the ramen from scratch, she sang a lively tune as she stirred the broth. He looked down at his folded hands, his thought swirling in his head.

_'So much has happened today... I have no idea how to react.' _He thought, confused. He was afraid but slightly thrilled by this. Naruto resembled the man in his dreams but he wanted to stay by this mysterious man's side.

"So how did you meet Naruto?" she asked, her loud voice shaking Sasuke out of his thoughts. He looked up at her as she put his bowl on a tray.

"It was by chance, we met at the river bank." he said nostalgically, remembering his strange encounter with Naruto. The girl looked at him weirdly but let it go. She probably didn't believe Sasuke.

"Okay well, I got ours and Naruto's food. Do you mind eating in his room?" she asked as she made her way towards his room. Sasuke quickly followed after her, not wanting to be alone right now. He was tired of being alone, so so tired. We entered Naruto's room to find his staring absently at the ceiling, his forehead and cheek covered in white bandages. His arm was tightly wrapped, as well as his leg. Sasuke felt guilt set in the pit of his stomach.

_' If I had come earlier...maybe it wouldn't have been this bad' _he thought shamefully, looking down as he sat at Naruto's bed side. Sakura set the food down on the end table before she moved to check on Naruto's wounds, fixing the bandages and checking on his painful looking wounds. Sasuke was feeling more and more shame as he watched and Naruto noticed.

"Sakura, please leave." he said sternly, sending her away. She looked surprised, her green eyes wide. She frowned and stuttered.

"Okay but I'll be back!" she said stubbornly before storming out, slamming the door behind her, leaving me alone with the blond man. The boy fiddled with the hem of my now torn uniform nervously. He had been alone with the man but it felt entirely different this time.

" Sasuke." he called, Sasuke looked up to gaze back into his dark blue voids that seemed to pull him in. The eyes that turned red, the eyes of the man in his nightmares. Naruto glared at him, crossing his sore arms over his bandaged chest.

"Stop pitying me." he said darkly, Naruto hated pity more then anything, it made him feel weak. It made his insides burn every time someone gave him a pitiful look. It pissed him off to no end. It was the exact same look Iruka had given him when he first saw him, all dirty and wet from the rain.

"I'm not." Sasuke said honestly, well maybe he was pitying the man a bit but it wasn't like he was purposely doing it. He hated pity himself, the hateful words hurt but the pitiful stares were even worse. It was sickening and dreadful. Sasuke licked his suddenly dry lips, moistening them.

"I'm going to have to leave tomorrow." Naruto said abruptly, his dark blue eyes never leaving the Uchiha's dark voids. The stare was intense and soul searching, Sasuke almost felt uncomfortable, as if his soul was being pierced by the blue eyes. He had never seen such deep eyes, eyes with so much hidden inside, so much pain. The man in his dream and red eyes filled with anger and darkness, it scared sasuke, leaving his skin cold. While Naruto's eyes left him warm like a burning fire.

"With those injuries?" the boy asked, slightly worried for the others health and well being. Naruto nodded, turning to look at the ceiling, his blue eyes picking out each defect on the white ceiling, he bit his lip.

"What will you do?" Naruto asked seriously, he knew that if the boy stayed here then he would be found, questioned and killed. He knew that the boy wouldn't make it. They would break him like they were trying to break naruto. However, Naruto wouldn't force him to do anything. Sasuke looked at him with surprise, his eyes wide and confused.

"What...do you mean?" he asked his voice dripping with hesitation, he suddenly felt uneasy, as if someone was putting pressure on his shoulders. Making him feel heavy.

" Will you leave with me or stay here?"

Sasuke froze. Could he really leave, leave the life he built from the ground. Leave his family? Could he really leave his broken life? That was his dream but now that he was faced with the choice the decision didn't seem so simple. He thought about for a while as Naruto waited patiently for his answer.

"I... love my family. I love them very much, it's broken and it needs to be fixed. I... don't want to leave those who are important to me but I feel as if I need to go with you. I need to go with you because I need to fix myself. Being with you made me feel a happiness I haven't felt in a long time. That gave me a lot of hope that things would get better." he paused to smile, "I want to go with you. I want to try to make you happy too. If that's okay?"

Naruto turned away from him, nodding.

" Yeah, that's okay."

* * *

End Chapter! So This is something I wrote a long time ago but never posted so yeah I just decided to post it.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
